Silver Ring
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: benda berharga yang diperebutkan hingga menimbulkan banyak koban yang terluka. Brothership. Super Junior Member
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : Silver Ring**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Member SJ**_

_**Genre : Brothership/Family/Action(maybe)**_

.

.

"Kyunnie, kajja kita pulang ke Korea. Hyungdeul sudah menunggumu disana." Ucap seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap. Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang kesini sih, Hyung. Aku malas ke Korea dan kuliahku disini belum selesai." Balas namja lain yang kini sedang menikmati segelas bubble tea disebuah Caffe.

"Soal kuliahmu lanjutkan saja disana. Hyung sudah mendaftarkanmu ke Universitas terbaik di Korea." Ujar Siwon.

"Aniyo. Aku ingin disini saja, Hyung. Kalau mau ke Korea sendirian sana. Aku tidak ikut." Cara bicara namja yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie' mulai ketus.

"Leeteuk-hyung ingin bertemu denganmu dan ingin kamu menemaninya disana." Siwon masih membujuk adiknya yang bernama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke Korea. "Sepupu-sepupumu pun ada disana. Sungmin-hyung, Donghae-hyung dan yang lainnya."

"Kenapa hyung begitu ngotot mengajakku pulang?" Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ayolah, pulang Kyu. Nanti disana fasilitasmu tak kalah jauh bahkan mungkin lebih canggih dari yang disini. Ditambah banyak orang-orang yang akan menemanimu." Siwon sudah mulai putus asa.  
Membujuk Kyuhyun jauh lebih sulit daripada membujuk Donghae untuk pergi menemaninya kencan buta. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang sudah putus asa, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terenyuh dan bersimpati juga. Ia mengerti, hyung yang satunya ini sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Korea menuju Jepang hanya untuk menjemputnya pulang.

"Baiklah, asal kalian disana tidak ada yang mengabaikanku lagi. Arra? Kalian selalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing." Cibir Kyuhyun dengan helaan napas mengiringi akhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar senang. Mau tak mau namja berambut dark coklat pendek tersebut mengulum senyumnya.

"Arra, hyung mengerti. Gomawo Kyunnie jadi hyung tidak perlu menyerahkan semua koleksi-koleksi yang hyung miliki kepada Teuki-hyung."

"MWO?!" Siwon hanya tersenyum polos saat mendengar teriakan dari mulut dongsaeng-nya.

.

.

"Palli, Sungmin-ah. Hyung sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan magnae kita."

"Sebentar Teuki-hyung. Jalanan disini sedang macet, sore hari waktunya para pekerja pulang." Seorang namja dengan gigi seperti kelinci sedang menenangkan namja lain yang duduk disampingnya.

"Lalu kenapa kita melewati jalan ini?" Namja yang bernama Teuki atau nama lengkapnya Choi Jungsoo tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Pasalnya ia sudah sangat ingin segera sampai rumah. Ada seseorang yang sudah lama ingin ia temui disana. Seseorang yang sudah tidak pernah ditemuinya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Choi Kyuhyun namanya.

6 tahun tinggal di Negara Matahari terbit membuatnya begitu kesepian. Awal kepindahannya ke Jepang, Leeteuk masih sering menemui sang adik disana. Namun seiring dengan kesibukannya yang semakin padat, membuat ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan adik kecilnya selama 3 tahun.

"Itu karena Teuki-hyung yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat tanpa memberikanku waktu untuk mencari informasi tentang kemacetan di Seoul. Jadinya seperti ini kan." Lee Sungmin namja yang duduk dibelakang supir menggerutu. Ia tak terima disalahkan atas kemacetan ini.

"Sebesar apa yah dia sekarang? Terakhir hyung bertemu dengannya, tubuhnya kecil sekali dan juga pendek." Kedua mata Leeteuk menyendu.

"Bukankah Siwonnie sudah bilang kalau Kyuhyun tumbuh dengan baik disana. Bahkan pipinya terlihat chubby."

"Ne."

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sungmin kembali fokus dengan kemudinya, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya melihat-lihat disekitarnya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi sepupunya tersebut.

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan meskipun keheningan masih melanda keduanya.

Tak terasa hampir sejam diperjalanan, kini mereka pun sampai disebuah rumah yang megah dengan arsitektur eropa modern. Taman bunga terhampar luas didepan rumah dengan sebuah air mancur tepat ditengah-tengahnya.

**Cklek!**

Terdengar suara pintu mobil terbuka. Dengan langkah cepat, Leeteuk masuk kedalam rumah dengan mengabaikan beberapa sapaan dari para pelayan di rumahnya. Yang dipikirannya saat ini yaitu bertemu dengan sang adik terkecilnya.

Sungmin yang melihat kelakukan sepupu tertuanya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Namun senyuman masih bertengger dibibirnya.

Didalam rumah, Leeteuk masih berjalan tergesa mencari keberadaan sang dongsaeng. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang sedang tertidur diatas sofa yang biasa digunakan untuk bersantai.

"Kyunnie.." ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Langkahnya menjadi pelan sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak namja yang sedang tertidur dengan salah satu tangannya diatas perut, sedangkan yang satunya lagi menggantung pasrah disofa.

Wajah putihnya begitu bersih. Pipi yang terakhir kali dilihat oleh Leeteuk begitu kurus dan cekung, kini sudah nampak berisi bahkan terlihat chubby. Bibirnya masih tetap merah merona. Hidung mancung-nya semakin membuat Kyuhyun nampak seperti pangeran tidur.

Tangan Leeteuk terangkat dan merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun. Kemudian beralih dengan mengelus pelan kepala yang memiliki surai coklat pendek.

"Engghhh~~" ternyata gerakan yang dibuat oleh Leeteuk membuat tidur Kyuhyun terusik. Kini kelopak matanya bergerak dan sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Menampakan kilauan manik coklat yang bening dibalik kelopak mata tersebut.

"Mianhae, hyung mengganggu tidurmu." Leeteuk tersenyum saat melihat adiknya terbangun.

"Gwenchana, hyung."

"Hyung gendong sampai ke kamar ya, nanti lanjutkan lagi tidurnya." Leeteuk masih setia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aku sudah terlalu lama tidur." Namja berusia 20 tahunan tersebut bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Hyung baru pulang?"

Namja yang memiliki senyuman bak malaikat itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini ia pun duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kamu sudah besar ya, Kyu?" Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

Dapat dilihat oleh mata Kyuhyun, seorang namja berperawakan hampir sama dengannya bersender di palang pintu. Matanya memancarkan kehangatan.

"Tentu saja, Minnie-hyung. Disana makanannya bergizi semua." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Siwonnie dimana, Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia baru sadar ketidakberadaan namja tegap berlesung pipi itu.

"Katanya mau kencan buta bersama Hae-hyung dan Hyukhyuk."

"Panggil yang benar, Kyu. Hyukkie-hyung." Leeteuk membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya kurang sopan.

"Aniyo, lebih enak kupanggil 'Hyukhyuk'." Sebelah tangan Leeteuk diapit oleh Kyuhyun. Sepertinya namja yang bergelar evil magnae tersebut sedang ingin bermanja, eoh? "Aku lapar, hyung."

"Haha.. sedang ingin bermanja, eoh?" Ledek Leeteuk sambil menyentil hidung bangir milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun ikut tertawa melihat adegan didepan matanya.

Sang korban ledekan kakak tertuanya hanya bisa mengembungkan pipi chubby miliknya. Semakin lebarlah tawa Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

.

.

"Lho, Kyunnie mana hyung?" Siwon masuk ke ruang makan. Diikuti oleh seorang namja lainnya. Lee Donghae.

"Sudah tertidur. Mungkin ia agak kecapekan. Pulang darimana, Siwonnie?" Leeteuk menyantap makanan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang mengambil seiris daging yang dimasak oleh koki di rumah keluarga Choi.

"Baru pulang dari Caffe dengan Hae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung." Siwon mengambil sejumput daging disalah satu piring yang ada disana.

"Lalu Eunhyuk kemana? Dia tidak ikut makan malam disini?" Sungmin mengikuti pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh dua Choi bersaudara tersebut.

"Hyukkie ada janji lain, Hyung. Makanya dengan terpaksa ia tidak ikut kesini." Namun dijawab oleh Donghae. Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Kali ini pasangannya seperti apa?" Pertanyaan masih dilontarkan oleh sang tetua di rumah tersebut.

"Lumayan cantik, hyu-… Hyung tau darimana?" Seketika wajah Siwon berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget. "Kyunnie~~~~"

"Tenanglah, Siwonnie.." Leeteuk tersenyum melihat wajah Siwon yang berubah menjadi merah padam. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie menurut Jaejong?" Pembicaraan sepertinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Menurut Jae-hyung, keadaan Kyunnie sudah sangat membaik. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

"Kenapa Jae-hyung tidak ikut pulang ke Korea, Wonnie?" Tanya Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya menikmati makan malamnya dengan diam setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Sungmin.

"Dia masih banyak pekerjaan disana, Hyung. Rencananya Jae-hyung juga akan pindah ke Korea lagi, hanya tidak tahu kapan waktunya." Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa berkas-berkas kepindahan Kyuhyun sudah beres, Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada namja yang berwajah aegyo layaknya seorang wanita.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Hyung. Besok Kyunnie sudah bisa masuk mengikuti perkuliahan." Jawab Sungmin sambil melihat sebuah note dicatatannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Acara makan malam dilanjutkan kembali dengan penuh kekhidmatan. Tidak ada suara percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya suara sumpit atau sendok yang kadang beradu dengan mangkuk.

.  
.

**Ciit~ Ciit~ Ciit~**

Suara burung terdengar bagaikan melodi di pagi hari yang menandakan bahwa pagi itu langit nampak cerah. Tidak ada awan kelabu yang menghalangi keindahan langit yang biru dengan awan putih bersih disekelilingnya.

Nampak seorang namja yang sedang mematut disebuah cermin yang berukuran sama dengannya. Menatap puas hasil karya Tuhan yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tampan bahkan manis di pagi ini.

"Choi Kyuhyun memang selalu tampan." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia melangkah menuju ruang makan dimana kedua hyung-nya menunggu kedatangan dirinya untuk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Sapaan ramah ia lontarkan saat para pelayan menyapanya.

Kini ia tiba di ruangan yang sudah tersaji banyak makanan di sebuah meja yang sedikit memanjang. Hyungdeul-nya memberikan senyuman hangat saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Pagi hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Pagi Kyunnie.." balas Leeteuk diikuti anggukan Siwon. "Kajja kita makan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menempati salah satu kursi yang kosong disana. Ia mengambil semangkuk nasi dan mulai memakannya.

"Bahasa Korea-mu masih lancar kan, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Hyung tampannya yang satu ini bodoh atau apa. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu berkomunikasi dengan bahasa korea bila bertemu dengannya.

"Ani, aku lupa. Dari kemarin bahasa yang kugunakan yaitu bahasa alien." Kyuhyun mengirimkan deathglare-nya. Siwon hanya meringis melihatnya.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Wonnie." Leeteuk menegur dongsaeng terbesarnya saat ia melihat keusilan Siwon.

"Aku takut Kyunnie lupa dengan bahasanya sendiri." Balas Siwon dengan polosnya.

"Aish…" geram Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Biarkan saja Siwon, jangan dibalas lagi." Leeteuk tersenyum, berharap dengan senyumannya bisa membawa perdamaian di hati Kyuhyun.

Dengan wajah tertekuk, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Hatinya terasa tenang, setelah 6 tahun tinggal jauh dari keluarganya, kini ia bisa kembali menikmati hangatnya kebersamaan keluarga.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Terdengar suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya saat ia beranjak hendak menuju kantin kampus.

Sesosok manusia dengan tinggi yang melebihi dirinya, kini tergambar jelas di kedua retina matanya. Seorang namja dengan rambut pendek dark coklat, berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun berada. Jung Changmin namanya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mau ke kantin?" Namja bermarga Choi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kita sama-sama kesana ne."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung menggeret Kyuhyun menuju kampus. Sikap berontakan tidak diperlihatkan saat lengannya dipegang dan diseret keluar kelas.

Kini keduanya sampai disebuah tempat yang menyediakan berbagai jajanan. Dari yang berat hingga yang ringan.

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan, Kyuhyun-ah?" Changmin menjelajah seluruh kantin guna mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengenyangkan perutnya.

"Jjangmyeon dan soda." Balas Kyuhyun. "Dan hentikan air liurmu itu, Changmin-ah."

Changmin hanya memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Setelah mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun diotaknya, ia pun berjalan menjauh menuju tempat-tempat yang dituju. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencari tempat yang kosong.

Saat pertama kali Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya, dengan penuh rasa percaya diri Changmin menghampiri dan menyapanya. Senyum yang terkesan bodoh dimata Kyuhyun terus bertengger manis diwajahnya, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mulai menerima keberadaan Changmin disampingnya sebagai seorang teman.

Keakraban semakin terlihat saat disela-sela pelajaran mereka menemukan kesamaan. Yaitu senang bermain games. Banyak yang mereka ceritakan soal games, hingga membuat Changmin kehilangan kendali dan mendapatkan timpukan gratis dari sang dosen.

Dan kini keduanya berada di kantin untuk menikmati waktu istirahat secara bersama-sama. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Changmin dan makanannya, Kyuhyun membuka laptop miliknya. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang mengira dia akan menghabiskan waktu menunggu temannya dengan bermain game, namun itu salah besar.

Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya hanya untuk melihat beberapa pesan elekronik yang masuk ke akunnya. Pesan dari beberapa temannya saat di Jepang dulu.

Saat sedang asyik-asyik membalas pesan, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Otomatis tubuhnya pun menegang sebentar.

"Kenapa mengagetkanku, tiang listrik?" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Wajahnya menekuk namun terlihat lucu dimata Changmin. Sang pelaku.

"Neomu kyeopta~~" ujarnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby.

"Isssh.. swakit.. cwangmin-ah!" Dengan sedikit kasar, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Changmin yang berada dipipinya. "Mana makanannya, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tidak melihat teman barunya itu membawa makanan yang ia pesan. "Kamu memakan bagianku karena kekurangan makanan dan tidak ada uang?"

"Aishh.. aku tidak semiskin itu dengan mengambil makananmu, Kyu." Melihat Changmin yang sedang kesal, sebuah seringaian nampak diwajah pucat Kyuhyun. "Arraso.. kau menang. Aku tidak akan mengusilimu lagi." Seringaian pun makin melebar saat mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh? Aku kerepotan membawanya, babbo" suara seorang namja menghentikan perdebatan kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Terlihat dari arah depan Kyuhyun seorang namja sedang membawa dua buah nampan dengan berisi banyak makanan diatasnya. Melihatnya membuat Kyuhyun speechless. _'Orang gila macam mana yang akan memakan makanan sebanyak itu? Perutnya mirip tong sampah.' _Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, Minho. Ppaliwa, lamban sekali jalanmu." Ucap Changmin dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"Apa kamu tidak lihat dengan apa yang kubawa, heh. Seenaknya kamu menyuruhku membawa semua ini, sedangkan kamu hanya membawa tubuhmu sendiri." Balas Minho dengan wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut.

"Kamu itu keterlaluan, Changmin-ah. Badanmu lebih besar, kenapa kamu tidak membantunya?" Kyuhyun membantu membawakan makanan yang dipegang oleh namja berwajah manis tersebut. "Ini makananmu?"

"Gomawo, sunbae." Ucap Minho. Bebannya sedikit berkurang setelah sebagian dibawa oleh Kyuhyun. "Ini makanan Changmin, sunbae. Dia memang pemalas, rajin jika hal itu menyangkut makanan."

"Dasar tong sampah." Ujar Kyuhyun dan Minho secara bersamaan. Keduanya diam dan saling menatap. Kemudian tawa terdengar dari keduanya.

"Choi Kyuhyun imnida. Panggil saja hyung, ne." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya saat mereka sudah duduk disebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran.

"Choi Minho imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu, hyung." Balas Minho dengan senyuman manis merekah dibibirnya.

"Wah kalian sama-sama 'Choi', apa kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu 'surprise'. "Dan kenapa kamu memanggilnya hyung sedangkan padaku tidak?"

"Jika kami bersaudara, maka kami tidak perlu melakukan perkenalan, Changmin-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kesabaran yang diambang batasnya.

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun-hyung, babbo. Dan aku tidak akan memanggilmu, hyung." Ujar Minho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Namja yang memiliki postur tinggi itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sok mengerti. Namun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Hanya Tuhan dan otak Changmin yang tahu.

.

.

"Wonnie, mau pulang sekarang?" Leeteuk bertanya saat ia melihat kedatangan adiknya.

"Ne, waeyo hyung?"

"Hari sudah sore jemput Kyunnie, arra? Hyung masih ada sedikit urusan jadi kemungkinan terbesar akan pulang terlambat." Leeteuk bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Arraso, hyung. Hyung hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne, kamu juga hati-hati. Kalian jangan lupa makan." Kemudian Leeteuk masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya begitu juga dengan Siwon.

Keduanya berpisah jalan saat sudah keluar dari tempat parkir perusahaan mereka.

.  
.

"Kajja kita pulang, Kyu." Ajak seorang namja bermarga Jung.

"Ani, kamu duluan saja. Aku menunggu jemputan." Balas Kyu sambil menyimpan handphone-nya kedalam saku.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu ya~~" goda Changmin sambil tertawa lebar.

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mengirimkan death glare-nya. "Jaga mulutmu, babo. Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"MWO?! Orang setampan kamu tidak mempunya kekasih?! Demi semua makananku, kamu bohong ya?!" Changmin meremas rambutnya agar lebih terlihat efek dramatisnya.

_'Dia benar-benar gila. Gila makan dan gila otak.' _gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa berteman dengan namja gila satu ini. Padahal waktu di Jepang, teman-temannya semua orang populer."Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak ingin mempunyai pasangan untuk saat ini."

"Ne.. Ne.. Single itu lebih baik untuk saat ini." ucap Changmin sok bijak.

"Sana pergi, kamu mengganggu penglihatanku saja."

Dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, namja yang punya hobi makan itu akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian didepan kampusnya.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, baby~~" ucap seseorang yang kini sedang duduk santai di rumahnya.

Ia pun bangkit berdiri, terlihat otot-otot perut menghiasi indah tubuh kurus nan jangkung itu.

"Aku kembali ke Korea sekarang." Ucapnya sambil berlalu melewati beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam.

"Wakarimashita, Kaichou-sama."

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.. kkkkk~"

**TBC**

Fict request-an dari Gyurievil-ssi..  
Semoga ga kecewa.. ini baru prolog.. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Silver Ring

Chapter : 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and other member

Rate : T

Genre : Brothership

!-more-

.

.

"Pagi, Kyu.."

"Pagi juga, hyung.." Kyuhyun yang baru turun melihat ke meja makan dengan pandangan malas dan bosan. "Apa tidak ada sarapan yang lainnya, hyung?"

"Makan yang ada, Kyu. Jangan memilih-milih makanan. Masih banyak orang lain yang tidak mendapat makanan yang layak. Harusnya kamu bersyukur..."

"Stop! Jangan memulai ceramah, Hyung.." Siwon cemberut saat adiknya menghentikan ceramah gratisnya.

"Hari ini aku ingin membawa kendaraan sendiri, hyung." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk dan Siwon tersedak. Sungmin yang pagi itu sudah tiba di rumah Choi bingung melihat hyung dan dongsaeng-nya itu sedang tersedak.

"Gwenchana, hyung?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyerahkan segelas air.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengambil gelas yang diberikan oleh namja berwajah imut itu. "Gwenchana, Sungminie." Ia sedikit terbatuk, kemudian menatap adik terkecilnya. "Apa kamu yakin, Kyu?"

"Ne, tentu saja." Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengambil sandwich dan mulai memakannya. "Jangan ada yang mengikuti atau melarangku, arra?"

"Hyung tidak mempercayaimu.." ucap Siwon.

Sang magnae mengirimkan death glare-nya, namun itu tidak mempan terhadap Siwon. "Aku sudah mahir tau."

"Sudah berapa kali kamu hampir menabrakan diri, pabbo."

"Aishh.. Wonnie-hyuuuuunnnggggg!" Raung Kyuhyun. Pagi-pagi ia sudah dibuat kesal oleh kakaknya.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Siwon dengan muka dibuat terlihat polos. Melihat itu membuat kekesalan Kyuhyun semakin memuncak.

"AKU BERANGKAT SENDIRI. TITIK!" Siwon akan menanggapi pernyataan Kyuhyun namun belum sempat ia berucap, sudah terpotong oleh ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. "DAN AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI! DAN AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MEMINTA BANTUANMU LAGI, KUDA JELEK!"

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, magnae keluarga Choi melangkah pergi dengan wajah terlihat cemberut. Leeteuk dan Sungmin hanya melongo melihat interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Sedangkan sang pelaku masih melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Childish." Gumam Siwon.

"Kamu juga sama saja, Siwonie." Leeteuk melanjutkan lagi sarapannya.

"Jangan menggoda adikmu lagi, Wonnie." Sungmin ikut-ikutan menegur namja berwajah tampan itu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat keduanya. Ia tidak ingin menambah teguran dari kedua kakaknya itu.

Buk!

Brussshh!

"YA!" Teriak Siwon. Ia kaget saat seseorang menepuk punggungnya keras sehingga minuman yang belum sempat melewati kerongkongan terpaksa keluar kembali.

"Hyungg.. nanti sore antarkan aku ke Toko Games, ne?" Sang pelaku ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Lho, bukankah kamu sudah berangkat, Kyu?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Belum, hyung. Aku ingat kalau games terbaru yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu hari ini dirilis." Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kepada namja berlesung pipi itu. "Jeballllll..."

"Dan aku juga tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi, kuda jelek." Ulang Siwon. Sang magnae hanya bisa berwajah cemberut. Pipinya ia kembungkan karena kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi sendiri saja. Menyebalkan.." secepat kilat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ketiga kakaknya.

"Lucu sekali dia.." ucap Sungmin yang masih menatap tempat dimana Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Ne, uri Kyuhyunie memang lucu." Leeteuk berkata dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

.

.

At mobil Kyuhyun

"Aish.. hyung yang sangat menyebalkan!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul stir mobilnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan hyung semenyebalkan itu? Beda sekali dengan Teuki-hyung yang penyayang." Namja tampan itu masih mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya terhadap sang kakak.

"Wonnie-hyung memang sangat menyebalkan tapi ia tampan tentu saja tak setampan aku.. tubuhnya tinggi.. kekar.. sixpack.." ia tanpa sadar memuji hyung-nya yang satu itu.

"Tapi tetap saja ia sangat menyebalkannnnnnnn."

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Handphone milik namja bermarga Choi itu terdengar mengeluarkan bunyi. Itu tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk ke nomornya.

Dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengambil ponsel dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

/yeoboseyo.. Kyunie../

"Nugu?"

/aish, baru beberapa hari meninggalkan Jepang kau sudah melupakanku../

"Eoh? Suara jelek ini... ng... Kei-chan~~"

/Kyu-chan baka!/

"Hahaha.. Jangan marah.." Kyuhyun tertawa saat membayangkan raut wajah sahabatnya yang ada di Jepang, Kei Hataraku.

/Ogenki desuka?/

"Genki desu ne. Anata wa?"

/Ha'i... Ha'i.../

"Maksudmu bagaimana? Jangan memberi jawaban ambigu begitu, Baka."

/Aitakata, Kyunie-chan../

"I'm not your boyfriend, right? Ada apa menghubungiku?" Matanya menatap lurus jalanan yang ada didepannya. Kecepatan mobilnya berkurang demi keselamatan nyawanya sendiri.

/Wakatta.. Apakah disana menyenangkan sampai kamu tidak meneleponku, huh?/

Nada suara Kei terdengar merajuk. Sepertinya ia kesal karena sang sahabat tidak pernah meneleponnya.

"Aish, kamu itu ya. Aku disini sibuk dengan kuliahku, tugasnya banyak.." Kyuhyun mencoba lebih bersabar saat sahabatnya yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang tak wajar menurutnya, sedang merajuk kepadanya.

/Bagimu tugas sebanyak apapun bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Mau membohongiku, baka?!/

"Tugasnya benar-benar sulit, Kei-kun.."

/Tugas saat akan menaikkan level kan? Saat akan melawan bos-bosnya., benar kan? Kyuchan, jangan membodoh-bodohiku. Kamu itu maniak game, tugas sebanyak apapun akan kamu selesaikan demi bermain game./

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "Sepertinya kamu sudah mulai pintar dan mandiri sepeninggalku, Kei-channn~~~."

/Brengsek kau.. lalu apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?/

"Ah aku sedang menyetir, mau berangkat kuliah.."

Drrrkkkk!

Dugh

Duk

/Suara apa itu Kyunie?/

"Aish.. kenapa mogok disini?" Kyuhyun menggerutu saat mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan tidak bisa dinyalakan. "Ah gomen ne, mobilku sepertinya mogok. Kututup dulu ya, nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu."

/Nani?! Apakah tempatnya sepi?! Segera telpon 911/

Namja bermarga Choi itu sweatdrop ketika mendengar ucapan Kei. Entah otak sahabatnya itu diisi dengan apa? Atau mungkin tertukar dengan keledai? Tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang sangat tidak penting, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baka.. buat apa aku menelepon polisi, tempatnya ramai masih dikawasan kota, sebentar lagi akan sampai. Tenanglah."

/Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, baka. Hari ini minta jemputlah pada salah satu Niisan-mu, jangan pulang sendirian. Berbahaya./

"Aku ini lelaki, Kei-kun. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Kamu dan kedua kakakku sama saja." Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya dan mengomel tidak jelas. "Ya sudah, aku tutup sekarang ya."

"Hei!.../ Tuuut! Tuuut!

"Dasar, berisik sekali dia." Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya sambil menenteng tas yang berisi buku dan juga sebuah notebook. "Ah, itu ada taksi.. TAKSI!"

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kemudian namja berambut coklat tersebut masuk kedalam dan mobil itu pun melaju ke tempat tujuan sang penumpang.

#

#

#

Waktu pun bergulir begitu saja. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Disebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul, nampak terlihat ramai. Banyak mahasiswa yang berjalan kearah gerbang untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Begitupun dengan seorang namja yang berperawakan tinggi namun bertubuh ramping. Ia dengan santai berjalan kearah gerbang. Sebuah earphone menutup kedua lubang telinganya. Bibirnya sesekali bergerak mengikuti lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Choi Kyuhyun nama namja tersebut. Rambut coklatnya bergerak tertiup angin. Membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan. Banyak yeoja yang melirik kearahnya, dan tentu saja dihiraukan olehnya.

"Meskipun hari ini game itu sudah rilis, aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya jika tidak bersama Siwon-hyung. Ya sudah, biar dia saja yang membelikannya. Sekarang aku pulangnya ingin mencoba naik bis." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Ia pun berjalan menuju halte, tempat dimana biasanya para mahasiswa menunggu bis. Langkahnya begitu ringan dengan senandung kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia melempar senyum saat ia melewati mahasisa yang mengenal dirinya. Meskipun baru menginjak sebulan lamanya di universitas tersebut, Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan banyak teman. Ia tak hanya memiliki wajah rupawan dan harta yang melimpah, namun ia juga sangat bagus dibidang akademis dan juga memiliki sifat easy going.

Tak terasa ia pun sampai di halte. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada salah satu tiang halte disana. Satu tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana dan satunya lagi memegang sebuah handphone. Para yeoja yang melihatnya tersenyum kagum, betapa kerennya namja satu itu.

Sebuah kendaraan yang menuju arah rumah kediaman Choi pun datang. Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menuju bis tersebut. Ia memilih tempat disamping jendela. Didalam bis itu terlihat lengang, tampaknya jarang yang memiliki rumah di daerah tempat Kyuhyun tinggal.

Tentu saja jarang, kawasan tersebut merupakan kawasan yang dihuni oleh para pengusaha besar. Jarak dari satu rumah ke rumah lain dibatasi oleh sebuah jalan dan itu pun dengan halaman luas dimasing-masing rumahnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar. Ia tidak menghiraukan keadaan disekitarnya, nampaknya tubuh tersebut sangat lelah terlihat dari wajah tampannya.

Kendaraan beroda empat tersebut melaju dijalanan yang sesuai dengan jalurnya. Melewati berbagai perumahan juga pertokoan.

Kini bis tersebut berhenti disebuah halte kosong, dan Kyuhyun turun disana. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah jalan kecil yang sepi. Earphone masih setia menutup lubang telinganya. Tak ia hiraukan suasana disekitar yang sangat sepi itu.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia gerakkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kediamannya yang mewah. Jalan inilah yang bisa membawanya cepat sampai ke rumah.

Rumahnya berada tepat dibelakang daerah yang sedikit kumuh. Meskipun banyak rumah mewah disana, tapi tepat dibelakang rumah tersebut banyak sekali tempat tinggal yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Nanananan~~" senandung kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Tepat diujung sana, terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul dengan bekas botol minuman berserakan dimana-mana. Sikap mereka sungguh tidak wajar dimata Kyuhyun. Otak cerdasnya langsung menarik kesimpulan, bahwa orang-orang tersebut sedang berpesta minuman keras.

Salah seorang dari mereka menggerakkan dagunya ketika Kyuhyun hampir mendekat. Seringaian terlihat dibibir empat namja yang hampir sebaya dengan hyungdeul-nya.

"Mau kemana anak manis?" Aroma alkohol langsung menguar ketika namja tersebut melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Minggir." Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa tetap berjalan. Namun terhenti ketika namja itu menghalangi langkahnya lagi. "Aku bilang, minggir bodoh."

"Mwo?! Rupanya yeoja ini berani juga. Pakaiannya sudah seperti lelaki, dasar tomboy." Ucap namja lainnya dan langsung mengundang tawa dari yang lain.

"Brengsek, aku ini seorang namja."

Seorang namja dengan rambut sedikit panjang, mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang besar dan kasar itu, memegang pipi chubby milik namja bermarga Choi tersebut.

Dengan sekali hentakkan, Kyuhyun menepis tangan namja tersebut. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku."

"Wowww.. dia berani juga.."

"Awww... aghh.. lepaskan!" Tiba-tiba namja itu memegang erat kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya.

Namja itu membawa Kyuhyun kesudut jalan, meskipun jalanan itu sepi akan pejalan kaki, namun mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan orang. Kini Kyuhyun terapit tubuhnya oleh namja itu.

"Apa mau.. kalian.."

"Tadinya kami ingin benda berhargamu, namun melihat keberanianmu, kami akan mencoba tubuh mulusmu tersebut."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar. Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Namun ia masih tetap memikirkan cara supaya bisa lari dari keempat nama gila itu.

Dugh!

Kyuhyun menendang tepat dibagian vital namja yang memegangi wajahnya. Tak ayal namja itu melepaskan pegangannya, dan dijadikan kesempatan oleh Kyuhyun untuk kabur.

Namun, sebelum Kyuhyun berlari terlalu jauh, seorang rekannya memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Ukh.. Biarkan aku pergi, brengsek!"

"Tidak semudah itu, kau sudah melukaiku.."

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar dipipinya. Sebelum sakit itu hilang, seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan memukul pelipisnya hingga ia menabrak dinding kotor disampingnya. Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing. Ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri.

"Anak ini sepertinya orang kaya, ia sungguh lemah."

Kyuhyun tergolek tak berdaya ditanah. Napasnya sedikit memburu.

Seseorang mendekatinya, ia membuka paksa jaket dan kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Ingin berontak namun kekuatannya serasa hilang.

Zrassssshhhh

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan lebatnya di waktu yang mulai beranjak malam. Namun tindakan bejat keempat namja itu tidak surut sama sekali. Mereka masih melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Angin malam dan dinginnya air hujan kini dirasakan langsung oleh kulit tubuh Kyuhyun. Bagian atas tubuhnya sudah tidak melekat satupun sehelai kain. Polos.

"Wowww.. dia memang seorang namja, namun tubuhnya sangatlah mulus, lebih mulus dari yeojachingu-ku..."

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Kyuhyun berontak. Ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari keempatnya dan segera melarikan diri.

Rasa sakit menyerang kepala dan juga kakinya. Sepertinya salah satu kakinya terluka, rasa sakit selalu muncul ketika ia bergerak.

"Ya! Jangan lari, berhenti sekarang.."

'Hyung.. hyungdeul.. tolong aku...' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

#

#

#

"Lho, Kyunnie belum pulang? Padahal mobilnya ada didepan kan?" Leeteuk bertanya saat ia baru saja sampai dan melihat sosok Siwon.

"Mobilnya diantarkan oleh seorang petugas bengkel, hyung. Sepertinya mogok."

"Lalu Kyuhyun sekarang dimana? Apa dia pergi membeli kaset game yang diinginkannya dan terjebak hujan?" Leeteuk mulai merasa khawatir, ia melihat keluar dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Saat aku membelikannya game itu, aku bertanya pada petugas toko, mereka tidak menemukan pelanggan yang mirip Kyuhyun. Dan dari tadi aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya." Siwon kembali mencoba menghubungi sang adik. Ia kembali menelan kekecewaan ketika telponnya tidak diangkat sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang mendatangi mereka berdua. "Tuan.. Tuan.."

"Ada apa?" Leeteuk bertanya setenang mungkin.

"Saya melihat Tuan Muda Kyuhyun dikelilingi orang-orang mabuk." Jawab seorang pelayan wanita paruh baya dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"MWO?! Dimana?" Teriak Siwon.

"Dijalan sempit yang ada dibelakang rumah."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Siwon beserta Leeteuk langsung berlari kehalaman belakang. Mereka menuju kesebuah pintu yang menghubungkan rumah mewah mereka dengan jalanan yang ada dibelakang, meskipun jarang sekali digunakan.

Mereka berlari menembus hujan yang mengguyur Seoul tanpa pelindung apapun. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup, dingin menyergap keduanya namun tak dihiraukan. Yang ada dipikiran mereka kini adalah dongsaeng kecilnya.

#

#

#

Seorang namja berlari dengan langkah terseok-seok. Wajahnya sangat pucat akibat kedinginan. Bibir merahnya pun hampir berwarna ungu.

Kyuhyun, nama namja tersebut masih berlari menghindari keempat namja yang ingin melakukan hal macam-macam terhadapnya. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berlari.

Kini ia berada disebuah jalanan yang cukup asing. Ia tersesat.

Bruk!

"Appo!" Kyuhyun terjatuh akibat jalan yang berlubang. Kakinya semakin sakit saat terjatuh itu.

"Hahaha.. mau lari kemana kau. Kali ini riwayatmu akan habis."

Seseorang yang kini berada dihadapan Kyuhyun, langsung menendang tubuh dan perut namja berambur coklat itu. Kini ia meringkuk menahan tendangan yang terus dilancarkan ke tubuhnya.

Dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis, Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya. Tak ayal pandangannya kian mengabur. Air mata mengalir dipipinya diikuti tetesan hujan yang menyusuri seluruh tubuh lelahnya.

'Apa aku akan berakhir disini? Hyung, aku takut. Tolong aku.'

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sebelum kegelapan menguasai diri Kyuhyun, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Wonie-hyung... Teuki-hyung... ukh..."

#

#

#

Kediaman Choi

"Segera telpon Uisa dan bawakan juga air hangat." Leeteuk segera memberi instruksi kepada salah seorang pelayan yang melihat kedatangannya beserta kedua dongsaeng-nya. "Siwonie, segera kekamar Kyuhyun."

"Baik, hyung."

Siwon yang bertugas menggendong Kyuhyun, langsung berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang dilapisi sebuah karpet mahal. Tetesan air hujan membasahi karpet yang berwarna merah maroon tersebut.

Leeteuk pun berjalan dibelakang Siwon. Perasaannya masih khawatir. Namun ia berusaha tenang agar semuanya bisa terkendali.

Sebelum sang uisa datang, Leeteuk dan Siwon terlebih dahulu memberi pertolongan pertama. Mereka mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah dengan pakaian kering. Lalu membersihkan luka yang terdapat dipelipisnya.

Tiga lapis selimut membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggigil kedinginan. Sungguh saat ini kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Apa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Kamu sendiri lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong?" Siwon menggeleng. "Lebih baik sekarang kamu ganti bajumu, hyung pun sebentar lagi akan menggantinya. Sepertinya kita yang akan merawatnya, hujan diluar sangat deras mungkin Uisa tidak akan datang."

Malam itupun, Leeteuk dan Siwon mengurus adik terkecilnya yang sedang terluka. Meskipun tidak parah, namun rasa khawatir mereka sangat besar.

#

#

#

Meskipun semalaman Seoul diguyur hujan, namun ketika pagi menyambut hari, sang mentari keluar dengan cahaya hangatnya. Sinarnya menyelinap masuk ke celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutup sempurna oleh tirai.

Begitupun dengan ruangan luas disebuah rumah mewah. Tiga orang namja masih tertidur pulas. Namun kini harus terusik ketika cahaya matahari merangkak mengenai mereka.

Leeteuk bangun terlebih dulu. Kemudian ia mengecek kondisi adik kecilnya yang semalam mengalami demam tinggi akibat kehujanan.

"Syukurlah demamnya sudah turun.." Leeteuk tersenyum ketika melihat angka yang tertera di termometer. "Wonie.. Siwonie, bangunlah. Sudah pagi."

Siwon, namja tampan bertubuh tegap itu membuka matanya. Raut lelah dan mengantuk masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyunie?"

"Demamnya sudah turun, kita siap-siap sekarang." Leeteuk bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Lalu Kyunie bersama siapa? Kondisinya masih sakit, hyung." Protes Siwon.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Sungmin untuk berjaga disini. Hari ini kita berdua harus menghadiri rapat penting, Siwonie. Kamu tidak lupa itu kan."

"Ne, aku mengerti." Siwon pun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sang empunya kamar masih setia dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Sebuah plester melekat di pipi juga pelipisnya. Wajahnya kini sudah tidak pucat seperti tadi malam.

#

#

"Sungminie, mungkin kami berdua akan pulang terlambat. Tolong jaga dan rawat Kyuhyun."

Sungmin yang saat itu baru saja datang, hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, tentu saja."

"Ya sudah, kami akan berangkat sekarang. Kami mengandalkanmu." Leeteuk merapikan jasnya. Sedangkan Siwon memakaikan sebuah jam tangan mahal dipergelangan tangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Sepeninggal kedua pemilik rumah mewah ini, Sungmin bergegas naik keatas. Ia ingin mengecek keadaan sepupunya yang semalam telah mengalami kejadian mengerikan.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, tanpa permisi namja bergigi kelinci itu masuk kedalam. Ia tersenyum ketika sang pemilik kamar masih terlelap tidur. Ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun, kemudian mengelus kepala bersurai ikal tersebut.

"Cepat sembuh, ne, magnae. Jangan membuat semuanya kembali khawatir."

"Nggh.. Sungmin... hyung.." Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika sesuatu mengusik tidurnya.

"Mianhae, hyung mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Aniyo, ukh.. Badanku semuanya sakit... AKH!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ketakutan mulai menguasai dirinya. "Mmereka.. Mmereka ingin..."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. Ia mengusap lembut punggung namja berumur 19 tahun itu. "Ssst.. tenanglah.. mereka semua sudah dimasukkan kedalam penjara. Itu yang Teuki-hyung katakan.."

"Ttapi..."

"Kami ada disini untuk menjagamu.. tenanglah.." perlahan, tubuh Kyuhyun mulai kembali tenang. Sungmin membaringkan kembali tubuh yang masih terasa hangat itu. "Istirahatlah kembali, nanti hyung akan membawakanmu sarapan."

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Napasnya terdengar teratur menandakan bahwa ia sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya.

Sungmin kembali mengerjakan sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia akan membuatkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

#

#

#

"Sungmin-hyung.. Sungmin-hyung.." terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Sungmin.

Namja yang berwajah aegyo tersebut kini sedang berada diberanda kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menikmati pemandangan dibelakang rumah mewah tersebut.

"Sungmin-hyung.. Sungmin-hyung.." suara Kyuhyun begitu kecil. Ia merasa tenaganya masih hilang.

Sungmin merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, saat ia menoleh kebelakang, ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk bangun. Ia pun bergegas mendekatinya.

"Jangan bangun dulu, lebih baik berbaring saja. Apa ada yang kamu butuhkan? Kamu merasa lapar?" Sungmin merapikan selimut yang menutup tubuh Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam sebentar, kemudian terbuka lagi. "Aku bermimpi itu lagi, hyung. Aku sungguh takut."

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang macam-macam. Sekarang kamu istirahatlah dulu. Hyung bawakan makan siangmu dulu, ne." Tanpa mendengar apapun lagi, Sungmin langsung melangkah keluar kamar. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya saja.

"Aku benci seperti ini terus." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Badanku sakit."

Cklek!

"Kyunieeeeee~~~" seseorang masuk tiba-tiba sambil berteriak.

"Jangan berisik, Changmin-ah. Suaramu membuatku semakin pusing." Kyuhyun menatap tajam sahabat di kampus barunya.

"Padahal aku sudah capek-capek datang kesini untuk menjengukmu." Wajah Changmin berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Tidak kamu jenguk pun aku akan sembuh."

"Aish.. menyebalkan. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang saja." Changmin mendelik sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk ketika melihat smirk diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah namja jangkung dihadapannya ini. "Bisa bawakan laptop-ku?"

Namja bermarga Shim itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja belajar, tempat dimana laptop milik Kyuhyun diletakkan. Ia mengambilnya dan kembali mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyuhyun menghidupkan benda tipis dipangkuannya. Meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan lelah, tapi hasrat bermain game kembali muncul. "Lumayan, lukanya tidak parah. Hanya lebam dan terkilir di kaki saja." Ia mulai membuka folder yang berisi game-game favoritnya. "Tahu dari mana aku begini?"

"Tadi pagi Leeteuk-hyung menelponku kalau kamu tidak bisa masuk. Ia meminta tolong padaku untuk memberitahu dosen." Changmin duduh diranjang milik Kyuhyun yang bisa memuat 3 orang dewasa.

Namja maniak game tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi terhadap game dihadapannya. Tangannya bergerak lincah menekan keyboard.

"Kyunie, ini makanannya." Sungmin tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan juga segelas air putih. Ia sedikit membelalakan mata besarnya saat melihat sang magnae lagi-lagi dalam posisi duduk ditambah sedang bermain dengan laptopnya. "Kondisimu masih lemah, Kyu. Jangan bermain game dulu. Berhenti dan tutup laptopmu."

"Aku bosan, hyung. Hanya ini yang bisa mengusir kebosananku. Pikiranku masih belum tenang, Sungmin-hyung."

Sungmin menghela napas. Sifat manja milik Kyuhyun sudah muncul. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak bisa menolaknya. "Baiklah, tapi sekarang makanlah terlebih dahulu kemudian minum obatmu."

"Obat apa?"

"Obat yang Uisa berikan. Tadi saat kamu tidur, uisa datang dan memeriksamu. Semua lukamu tidak ada yang parah, istirahat beberapa hari akan sembuh." Dimulailah ceramah Sungmin yang berisi mengenai soal obat yang harus dimakan tepat waktu dan menghabiskannya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung, daripada hyung berbicara lebih aneh lagi, lebih baik hyung membuatkannya makanan juga. Daripada kamarku nanti banjir akan air liurnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan makanannya.

"Um? Lho ada Changmin. Sejak kapan disini?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Doeng!

"Sungmin-hyung jahat, padahal sebelum hyung mengomeli Kyuhyun, aku sudah ada disini terlebih dahulu." Gumam Changmin sambil pundung dipojokan.

Namja bermarga Lee itu hanya bisa meringis. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar akan kehadiran sahabat dari sepupunya tersebut.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, hentikan. Nanti hyung akan bawakan makanan. Sekarang duduklah kembali." Mendengar kata makanan, dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak kucing, Changmin kembali duduk disisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu, Sungmin kembali keluar kamar untuk membawakan makanan lagi. Ia harus membuat dengan porsi ekstra. Sahabat sepupunya yang satu ini, gila akan makannya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya, kembali melanjutkan bermain game. Changmin pun ikut larut dalam permainan tersebut meskipun hanya menonton.

# Z

# K

# H

"Kalian sudah berhasil melacak dimana benda itu berada?" Tanya seorang namja berkebangsaan China.

"Tentu saja, benda itu berada di Korea. Dan jatuh ketangan seseorang yang sangat terkenal disana." Jawab namja lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan kesana besok. Persiapka semuanya."

"Baik."

#

#

#

"Benda sungguh langka."

Terlihat seseorang sedang memegang sebuahhh benda yang berkilau akibat diterpa sinar lampu. Ia mengamati dan memandang takjub benda tersebut. Benda pemberian dari neneknya tercinta.

"Aku akan menjaga benda ini. Sampai kapanpun."

To Be Continued

Maaf telat ya. Terlalu fokus sama UC.. :D

Selesai baca, review ya.. xD


End file.
